Recent trends in electrosurgical instrumentation, both endoscopic and open surgery, require one or more conducting channels to control and monitor current and control desired functions which are related to active elements incorporated into advanced surgical instruments.
Due to increased costs, sterilization requirements, and environmental considerations, there is a growing demand for active surgical devices, i.e., devices that have jaws for grasping, cutting, and/or dissecting, clamps, electrodes, and/or the like that may be disassembled and are adaptable. These devices may have one or more elements which are removable for cleaning or sterilization, disposal, interchangeability, or alterations.
The electrical current types required for the elements of the surgical devices could be, but are not limited to monopolar and bipolar currents in all frequencies and wave forms and DC current. Conductive channels (e.g., wires) which have extra insulation may be useful to perform various measurements within the elements of the surgical devices, such as temperature measurement, current flow measurement, measurement of conductivity, measurement of resistance, impedance, pressure, liquid and gas flow, and/or the like. In other cases, power may be required for other types of elements, such as motors, heating elements, and/or the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved systems and methods for providing or constructing electrosurgical devices which are adaptable and/or active that overcome at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art.